1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head which efficiently improves resilience performance while minimizing degradation of durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2009-56060 discloses a hollow golf club head comprising a sole, and a face including a thinner portion formed in an area on a lower side of the face that includes a corner between the face and the sole portion. In this application, however, adequate consideration to an area in a toe-heel direction where the thinner portion is provided has not been given. Therefore, the head mentioned above may have significantly degraded durability.
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2002-52099 discloses a golf club head having a face and a head body provided with a bend portion that extends along a periphery of the face and reaches inside of the head. In this application, however, adequate consideration to an area in a toe-heel direction where the bend portion is provided has not been given, either. Therefore, the head mentioned above may also have significantly degraded durability.
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2003-210621 discloses a golf club head comprising a face and a main body provided with slits on its crown and sole sides around the face that extend along a periphery of the face. In this application, however, adequate consideration to an area in a toe-heel direction where the slits are provided has not been given, either. Therefore, the head mentioned above may have significantly degraded durability.
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2003-210627 discloses a golf club head comprising a face and amain body provided with a thinner portion on its crown or sole portions on the side of the face. In this application, however, adequate consideration to an area in a toe-heel direction where the thinner portion is provided has not been given, either. Therefore, the head mentioned above may have significantly degraded durability.